Ghostly Goings On
by BethyBoo97
Summary: A new case is taken on quickly to avoid a public scandal but is it really as complicated as the team originally thought or is the answer staring them in the face?
1. Chapter 1

"Right Gerry I know it's Halloween but what the hell are you doing?!" Sandra asked as she walked in and spotted Gerry wearing a cape and **fangs**.

"Getting into the spirit." Gerry laughed.

"Well can you get out of the spirit and focus on work?"

"Fine. Take it we have a new case then?"

"Yeah arson by the looks of it. There was an **explosion** at the Fox and Rabbit pub, there were 4 deaths." Sandra explained as she pinned the photos and case notes to the board.

"And we're looking at it because?" Steve asked.

"It was originally thought to be because of **lightning** because there was a big storm that night."

"What changed?" Brian asked.

"Good question, the ruined pub had been abandoned since it happened in 1997 but recently the site was bought and inside they found a body in a pool of dried **blood** with a suicide note claiming they had something to do with it. Also there were traces of petrol found in a cupboard and empty cans of petrol found in the shed out the back." Sandra told them.

"Who was the person?" Gerry asked.

"Claude Boyle."

"Oh lord, I thought he'd dropped off the face of the Earth." Gerry replied.

"Know him?"

"We had a few problems with him early 90s in vice."

"What sort of problems?" Sandra asked.

"Pimping mainly. Nothing ever stuck though then early 99 he seemed to drop off the face of the Earth."

"Well post mortem confirmed if was suicide but it seems he was there 2-3 years."

"So how do we know it's not him that's fully responsible?" Gerry and Sandra continued their conversation as the other two listened and took notes.

"In the note he left he sounded very **distressed** and admitted to being an accessory but was dead set on the fact it wasn't him who started the fire."

"Right in the fire a Francis McCoy, Tracy Cullun, Maria Grant and a Samuel Matthews died, so start with looking into their backgrounds." Sandra started only to see the boys standing staring at her. "Strickland wants this case done as quickly as possible to avoid a public **scandal**."

"Got anything?" Sandra asked coming back out of her office.

"Francis McCoy was a **peace** activist and had a couple convictions for criminal damage." Steve began.

"Sounds peaceful." Gerry commented sarcastically.

"Anything else?" Sandra asked.

"Tracy Cullun was only 2 weeks out of a psych ward, she'd been a **danger** to herself." Gerry said presenting what he'd found.

"God she would have just been getting her life back on track." Steve sighed.

"Maria Grant's post mortem revealed she was pregnant and **calculated** she was about 30 weeks, she was reportedly having her baby showed there." Brian piped up.

"And Samuel Matthews?" Gerry asked Sandra.

"He's an odd one, I found his birth and death certificate but inbetweens a bit of a blank. So I think that's as good a starting place as any."


	2. Chapter 2

"Mrs Matthews?" Sandra asked as she knocked on the door of the only house on the street with pumpkins out already. "Yes and you are?" "Detective Superintendent Sandra Pullman and this is my colleague Gerry Standing from UCOS." Sandra told her as she flashed her warrant badge. "We'd like to ask you a couple of questions about your son Samuel." "Come in, I have a house full of the grandkids though, I'm just finishing making pin the tail on the witches cat game." She said as she showed Gerry and Sandra into the living room where two young boys were carving more pumpkins. "Tea, coffee, Halloween cake?" "Erm no thanks." Sandra and Gerry chorused. "You should have some cake, it's yummy." The youngest of the two boys told them before leaving with his brother to put their pumpkins out. "Was he alright? His tongue was green." Sandra asked worriedly. "He's fine, it was a sweet used to turn your tongue a different colour." She said as the two boys came back in. "Why don't you two go and start the Halloween search, there's smaller prizes and hints leading to something bigger that's hidden." "Okay nanny." And with that both the boys disappeared. "What's Samuel done now then?" The old woman asked. "Mrs Matthews he's been dead 16 years..." Gerry reminded her. "Yes but I often have police here wanting to speak about things he did when he was alive or people he knew so what do you want?" "We're reinvestigating the fire that killed him and when we ran a search on him we only found his birth and death record, no one else knew anything as to why he was there or what he was doing there. So can you tell us a bit about Samuel?" Sandra asked. "Sam was always different from his brothers, he was quiet and reserved as a child but when he grew up he left home as soon as he could, he'd be away months at a time with no contact then he'd randomly come here and acted like nothing had happened. He'd come back the night of the fire and he'd told me he was going to the pub to meet a girl that he used to go out with." "Do you know where he went in those times he was away?" Gerry asked. "No although several police officers have been here since his death looking for evidence of him being a drug dealer or mule or something like that." "Well thank you for your time. You'd better get to that Halloween hunt." Gerry smiled at her. "Yes, happy Halloween officer." 


End file.
